lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Jager
You can talk to him in the Pub Drachenhauch in Nagapur (Nordenalm) when hired to get his parameter bonus. Upon completion of UFO!?, his Parameter bonus will be available. Availability As soon you have access to the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Athlum (after the quest The Fated One). * UFO!? |} * Beowulf (Unique Art) * Lob Omen (Summon) - complete the quest UFO!? * Schiavona (Remnant Weapon Art) - requires Schiavona, Schiavona Artis or Schiavona Virtutis }} * Beowulf (Unique Art) - requires some battles to learn * Lob Omen (Summon) - complete the quest UFO!? * Schiavona (Remnant Weapon Art) - requires Schiavona, Schiavona Artis or Schiavona Virtutis * Heaven's Door (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding or Enchanted Glaive }} Schiavona|Schiavona (Talisman) Schiavona|Schiavona (Talisman) Schiavona|90|Schiavona Artis|Schiavona Artis|Schiavona Artis|100|Schiavona Virtutis|Schiavona Virtutis|Schiavona Virtutis}} Schiavona|Schiavona (Talisman) Schiavona|Schiavona (Talisman) Schiavona|~|Schiavona Artis|Schiavona Artis|Schiavona Artis|~|Schiavona Virtutis|Schiavona Virtutis|Schiavona Virtutis}} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Trident, Bardiche, Halberd or Glaive customization * After accepting Divine Halberd, upgrades it to Vulcanlance rather than to something from his upgrade path (PC) * Any Schiavona customization * Auld Trident, Auld Bardiche, Auld Halberd or Auld Glaive |} |} *''"Bin' waitin' for this!" (when being deadlocked or flanked.) *"You better recognise!" (when attacking.) *"I'm dah man!" (when checking his stats.) *"Let's slam 'em from the side!"'' (when flanking) *''"These guys got a death wish too?"'' (when enemy receives reinforcements) *''"Don't let a punk like that take you out!" (when an ally is hit for heavy damage) *"Comin' at ya!" (when using Bluff) *"Come on! Let's do 'dis!"'' (when deadlocking) *''"The hell did that happen?"'' (when flanked) *''"Woah! Chill! Chill, guys! ...just chill!"'' *''"Who else could pull it off?"(when selecting as union leader) *"Who'er steps up, is going to get knocked down" (When selecting enemy unions with him as leader) *''"Ooh! More!"'' (When a party member hits stronger than usual) *''"(warcry)Yeoh!"'' (When selecting enemy unions with him as leader) *''"(warcry)Duu duu duu duu!!"'' (When flanking an enemy union) *''"Time for some action!"'' (During the attack when using a weapon art) *''"Wipe 'em all out!"'' (At the beginning of a battle) *''"I'm gonna put you into the ground!"'' (When attacking a slightly stronger unit) *''"Dammit! What a hassle!"'' (When union is raidlocked/deadlocked by an enemy) *''"Haah!!" (When parrying an attack) *''"Ha!" (when a stat upgrades) *''"See dat?"'' (when gaining mystic arts) *''"C-Chill guys! We got to stay cool!"'' (When union is deadlocked by an enemy) *''"Son of a.."'' (when hitting for less than usual) *''"Not bad son!"'' (when a unit hits for high damage) *''"Lob Omen! Obey me!"'' (when summoning remnant Lob Omen) *''"Lob Omen! Follow me!"'' (when summoning remnant Lob Omen) *''"Yeah!!"'' (when he hits for high damage) *''*Hearty laugh*'' (when a unit 1-hit kills an enemy) *''"I was just taking a nap is all!"'' (whan being revived) *''"Didn't need the help, but thanks anyway."'' (when being healed) *''"Keh, what's that all about?"'' (when seizing his item) *''"I got it!"'' (when seizing an item) *''"Get ready, I'm about to own you!"'' (When using Beowulf) *''"C'mon, ya sissies!"'' (Sometimes when selecting commands) |} Jager kidnap Irina.jpg Jager Action.jpg Jager in Blackhood.jpg|Jager as the general of The Third Committee. Image:Jager_Battle.jpg|Jager in-game |} Category:Characters Required For Quests